


Captain Holmes

by CalypsoFiremoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Pirate Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoFiremoon/pseuds/CalypsoFiremoon
Summary: This work is in an AU when Sherlock is a pirate. John and Moriarty are mermen, and engaged. Yeah, it's pretty heavy. Then, John meets the pirate Captain, Sherlock Holmes. The Fates have strange timing when it comes to people meeting each other.I will let you know asap, but this will be something completely different than my usual works. I wanted to try something new, and I'll see what you guys think.





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate that led John Watson to meet Sherlock Holmes on the day of his engagement. John Watson became engaged to a fellow merman named James Moriarty. This merman was from another part of the sea. He was demanding. John didn’t like him one bit. Moriarty was a strange looking merman; he had a scarlet red tail with specks of black, a deeply toned chest, and slick oily black hair. 

“You’ll learn to love me Johnny.” Moriarty said confidently. “Everyone else does.”

John had swum off after that, with his golden tail, a rarity among the merfolk, glistening in the sea. How could his father, Perseus do this to his own son? It wasn’t uncommon for arranged marriages in royalty; however, to be engaged to a male was strange indeed. John wanted to marry for love, not for political convenience. Now, John wanted nothing more than to burn off his frustration and overwhelming desperation.

Out in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean was a monstrous ship. The sails were blood-red, and the figurehead was a gaping skeleton. The name painted on the back of the vessel was London’s Revenge. John had spotted the belly of the ship on accident and was curious to see who controlled it. John swam up to the starboard and hauled himself up the stairs that were built into it. When John’s tail emerged from the water, scales began to peel off. One of the magical properties of being a merman was that when John’s tail was completely dry, he could become human.

John stuck his head through a porthole and saw the humans, those fully human dancing to a shiny reed-like pipe. He could feel the rest of his scales peeling off and his legs beginning to split. He felt the music flow around him. The music stopped and the sailors turned their heads behind them. John frowned and stuck his head further in the porthole to see who made the wonderful music stop. 

Outside of the captain’s quarters stood an intimidating man; he was very tall, skinny, but not sickly thin. Dark curls framed the man’s face; he wore a deep blue coat, red scarf, black trousers and boots. His hat was wide brimmed and was worn. He commanded a deep loyalty and respect from his men that John couldn’t help but admire.   
Captain Holmes looked about his ship proudly. Each of his men was specifically chosen by him. He knew every man as if they were family. His first mate bounded up the stairs to the Captain’s quarter’s loft. His name was Lestrade, and Holmes treated him like a brother. Lestrade was an older man, with salt and peppery hair; he had a good build but only came up to Holmes’s shoulder. 

“Captain,” Lestrade greeted and saluted warmly. “Everything is in order, sir.” 

“Excellent Lestrade,” Captain Holmes praised. “All ahead, full sail.”

Lestrade barked out his Captain’s orders precisely. As the men began to follow them, Captain Holmes stepped down into the main deck to scan the area. Something didn’t feel quite right. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He looked at the portholes and suddenly saw a man looking through it. 

“Stowaway off the starboard bow,” Captain Holmes shouted, arousing his men towards the right side of the ship.

John gasped in fright as the men began to scurry about the ship like rats. John ducked his head down and tried to dive back into the sea. However, a loud whistling sound echoed through the air, and John was caught in a net. He pulled on the ropes as if he could rip them apart. The net was raised by more rope and lowered onto the deck His tail was completely dry and he was stark naked. When the net was lowered, John immediately dashed towards the starboard bow. 

“Do not let him escape.” Holmes ordered, running towards the half-breed.

Holmes grabbed the discarded net and flung it around the prisoner’s legs. John gasped in shock and fell to the deck several crewmen caught up with the Captain and secured him tightly with the net. John struggled to the best of his ability, but in vain. As the crewmen began to lift him up, John immediately forced himself to sit down in order to cover himself. His cheeks grew strawberry red as the Captain addressed him.

“Who are you?”

John remained silent and ducked his head. He wished his father, or even Jim was here; he’d take anyone besides these dreadful pirates. Pirates had always preyed on the merfolk; John had grown up hearing stories from his father. John gave out one last struggle and cried out.

“Jim, please help me!” John screamed desperately. “I need you!”

John continued to scream until a gunshot blasted through the air. John’s PTSD kicked in and he began to shake. He covered his ears, trying to block out the noise. When John was younger, he served in his father’s army as a doctor. He was discharged after being wounded with a harpoon, and was diagnosed with PTSD. Now he was engaged to boot.

“Settle down, fish-man,” Lestrade knew PTSD when he saw it. “The Capt’n just wants to look at ye.”

John looked up curiously at the man. This human didn’t seem to be as bad as the others. However, the human could be trying to deceive him. John kept up his guard. 

“I don’t want your pity.” John growled out, glaring daggers at the human. 

“Take him to my quarters.” Captain Holmes interrupted before Lestrade could answer. 

Lestrade cleared his throat indignantly before walking around John to pick him up by the rope. John growled warningly and stood up defiantly on his own. If he were to be a captive, then he’ll give these pirates one hell of a time. He would show them that John son of Poseidon was not a merman to be reckoned.  
“Make sure he’s not stark naked!” Holmes shouted after Lestrade began to drag John off the main deck. 

John walked defiantly behind the first mate. He wasn’t sure what would come in store for him. For all John knew, Captain Holmes could kill him as soon as he could draw a pistol. John prayed to his father that someone, anyone would rescue him. The two men entered the Captain’s quarters. Lestrade shut the door quietly. He waltzed over to a wardrobe uncaring if John tried to escape. 

“Ye must’ve been a soldier the way ye carry yerself.” Lestrade mused as he opened the wardrobe. “And the PTSD.”

John growled. He hated when someone mentioned his disability. He hated the fact that he had PTSD. It made him look weak. It put him down in front of others when he knew he was stronger. There was nothing wrong with him!

“Easy mate.” Lestrade warned, pulling out a coat like the Captains. “I’m not judging ya. Just statin’ the facts.”

John stared at the human curiously. How could he understand? This was a human. They weren’t supposed to understand feelings. All they cared about was money, and themselves. Was this one different than the others? John flinched when Lestrade flung the coat around his shoulders. The sailor maneuvered John’s arms until they were inside the sleeves. It felt strange to John wearing clothing. He never had to until now. He flapped his arms as if he were a seabird. The coat felt heavy; he wanted it off.   
Lestrade chuckled under his breath at the stranger’s antics. It was as if the fish-man had never worn a coat before. Then Lestrade thought it probably was the first time. He buttoned the coat until John was completely covered. Hopefully this will please the Captain. Lestrade didn’t understand why Holmes wanted this thing, but it really wasn’t his place to ask. As if on cue, Captain Holmes emerged into the room. Holmes strode up to John in a certain confidence that made John step back. Lestrade held his breath as the two strangers stared at each other- it was a standoff.   
“Lestrade, leave us.” Holmes commanded looking up and down John.

“Aye,” Lestrade took one last look at John before leaving. 

Sherlock took off his blue coat revealing a crisp white pirate’s blouse underneath. He hung it beside the door on a coat stand. John stared at the lanky man, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Harpoon or bullet?” Sherlock asked, gesturing to John’s shoulder wound. 

“Harpoon,” John unconsciously reached up to cover it. 

“Male or female?” Sherlock asked, striding over to his desk to check a map. 

“Pardon?” John cocked his head.

“Your fiancée, is it male or female?” Sherlock repeated, rolling his eyes. 

“M-male.” John stammered. “How did you know?” 

“I didn’t know. I saw.” Sherlock grinned. “A male merman out this far from home. All by himself no less, that’s rather suspicious don’t you think? Your stance clearly screams military, your short haircut; your strong build. However, you were not on the front lines, you were an army doctor going by the condition of your hands.” 

“That’s amazing.” John gasped. 

“Really?” Sherlock asked, not really believing him. 

“Yes, it was extraordinary, quite extraordinary.” John breathed. 

Sherlock cocked his head. That wasn't usually how people reacted. He decided he liked this John, he liked him a lot.


	2. Chapter 2- very original i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, John gets rescued. His father is furious, and Moriarty has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Captain Holmes  
Chapter Two   
By: CalypsoFiremoon

 

Sherlock looked at the merman up and down. He walked over to his wardrobe in the far corner. He took a crisp white shirt, and black trousers. 

“Put these on.” Sherlock ordered. “I can’t have you running about stark naked.”

John blushed brightly. He fumbled with the trousers before figuring it out. He held the shirt by the ends of the sleeves. He flapped it like he was shaking off a rug. Sherlock rolled his eyes before John finally figured out how he was supposed to wear a shirt. 

“How do you humans wear this?” John complained. He flapped his arms in the shirt like a sea bird. “It’s bloody uncomfortable. Mer-folk don’t wear clothing.”

Sherlock scrunched up his nose in distaste. Before he could reply, a deafening screech filled the atmosphere. John’s ears picked up, and he grinned sadistically. He ripped the shirt and pants off in a quick motion that startled Sherlock. 

“Ever hear the cry of a mermaid?” John asked darkly. He took off onto the main deck. 

Harpoons, and grappling hooks latched themselves onto the frame of the ship. Screeches and screams could be heard all around, deafening the sailors. They held their hands to their ears trying to mute the noise. Sherlock flinched at the noise but he didn’t need to block his ears. He grabbed a net from atop a barrel. Sherlock ran up to John, who was searching for his fiancée. 

“Jim! Jim! Please help me!” John screamed as the net was flung over his whole body. 

Sherlock trapped John into the net, holding it closed with both hands. A set look of determination strained his face. John screamed his voice hoarse, trying to break free. He thrashed around in the net. But he wasn’t strong enough to tear it apart. Suddenly, all went quiet as a new merman leaped onto the main deck. His legs immediately appeared, and he smoothed his pitch hair back. The other mermen fell silent as they rounded the sailors into a circle. Sherlock fought off whomever tried to touch him. He held on tight to the net, refusing to let go.

“My, my, my, what do we have here?” James Moriarty asked rhetorically. “Johnny dear, someone’s been a bad boy, taking off like that. What’s daddy supposed to do with you?”

“Go to hell.” John spat out. “My name is John Watson, son of Poseidon; you don’t get to talk to me like that.” 

“Well, John Watson, son of Poseidon, you are engaged to me whether you like it or not. So, I suggest that if you want me to save you from these despicable pirates, you’d better treat me nicely.” 

John looked daringly at Sherlock. The pirate stared with a blank face. Sherlock didn’t know what to think about this. So, John’s fiancée was male; and they were having an arranged marriage. Why? John sighed. He knew Jim was right, as always. He swallowed his pride, and looked at the merman pleadingly.

“Please Jim, will you fix it for me?” John begged brokenly. “Will you please save me from the nasty pirates?”

“Very good Johnny.” Moriarty nodded, pleased.

James Moriarty stalked over to the pirate holding his fiancée captive. Sherlock glared at the merman. 

“You will let my fiancée go.” James ordered, glaring daggers at the pirate. 

“And if I don’t?” Sherlock challenged, gripping the net tighter.

Moriarty cried out, and raised his hand in the air to grab hold a revolver. He cocked it, and aimed it at Sherlock’s head. Sherlock growled threateningly. He huffed, and let go of the net. One of the mermen hustled the captain over to the rest of his crew. Moriarty helped John out of the net. He gripped his upper arm tightly and possessively. 

“Let’s go.” Moriarty ordered, he and John jumping into the sea. 

The other mermen followed suit, leaving Captain Holmes and his crew in a daze. John’s golden tail returned, as well as Jim’s black and red concoction of a tail. The fellow mermen followed John and Jim back onto Poseidon’s realm. Jim held John’s arm tightly all the while. John couldn’t help but think about Sherlock Holmes. The man was intriguing. Sherlock figured John out in a matter of seconds. He was amazing. 

“What in Hades’ name is going on here?” Poseidon bellowed, coming out of his fortress holding his signature trident. “John, just because you’re my son, doesn’t mean you can go off whenever you want. It’s dangerous out there. If one of those humans took you, I couldn’t bear it.” 

John ducked his head. He hated when his father went on and on about humans. 

“My lord Poseidon, that is exactly what happened.” Jim replied, with mock respect. "My little Johnny here got himself captured by pirates.” 

“John Hamish, how many times have I told you?” Poseidon bellowed. “Don’t go near those humans!”

John blanched exasperatedly. “It was an accident!” John cried. “I didn’t go out just hoping to be captured by pirates. Besides, nothing happens to me.”

Poseidon sighed. He loved John. He hated seeing him like this. The god knew being engaged to a male was not usually done, hardly at all. However, Moriarty had the benefits and resources that would prove useful to the kingdom. All Moriarty required, was John.


	3. Chapter 3- This is the Heavy Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Poseidon muses over his decision. Moriarty gets what he wants. And John Watson is thrown in the thick of it all. Whether he likes it or not.

Captain Holmes  
Chapter 3  
By: CalypsoFiremoon

John was Poseidon’s only living son. The god had lost so many. Now John was all that he had left. He didn’t like James Moriarty. The merman was a sadistic criminal. But Poseidon hoped, he hoped with all his ability that John would put Moriarty in his place. Now it looked like the god had made the biggest mistake in his life. Poseidon watched forlornly as Moriarty dragged his son to who knows where. The god sighed again, and made his way back to his throne. Since the finalization of his alliance with Moriarty's side of the ocean, there have been no battles, or anyone else trying to start one. This worried the god since almost always was his country at war. It was their lifestyle. Now, John was thrown into a different lifestyle that he never knew. A doting house-wife was not John's personality. There will be problems, and it was all Poseidon's fault. 

Moriarty held John's arm in a vice-grip. John shuddered as his nails dug into his skin. He knew that Moriarty was livid. The mad-man's eyes were blown wide. He handled John without caring. John began to struggle in Moriarty's grip, but he held firm until they stumbled into the guest-room Moriarty was staying. Moriarty locked the door, and paused before turning around to look at his fiancée. 

"I'm very disappointed in you Johnny." Moriarty reprimanded as if scolding a child. "I was in a very important meeting when you so rudely interrupted me."

"I didn't mean to!" John defended. "I didn't want to get captured by pirates." 

Moriarty's eyes were blown black. He raised a fist to backhand John. The soldier fell. John knew it was better to give into Moriarty's whims and not struggle. 

"I'm going to show you that you belong to me Johnny." Moriarty snarled, effortlessly flinging John onto the bed. 

John slid against the sheets. He stared at Moriarty as he crawled on top of John. He licked a firm stripe against John's neck. John gasped as he was flipped over. Moriarty held John's wrists tightly above his head. John struggled, but Moriarty was far stronger. John's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he felt a sharp pain in his arse. Moriarty's hand locked onto the back of his throat. Then he began to move. John's knuckles bleached white through the whole time. He didn't move, only made small noises that Moriarty most-likely ignored. John didn't know when Moriarty finished. He couldn't feel anything except the burning pain in his backside. James grinned unkindly, and pressed a firm kiss against John's neck. 

"You're a good shag, Johnny-boy." Moriarty complimented. "I hope you've learned your lesson. You're to stay here until I return, understand?"

"Yes," John heard himself reply, but wasn't sure it really was him. He felt empty. As if he had just been a temporary soul, and he'd been excoriated out. 

"Good boy." Moriarty murmured before leaving the room. 

John waited until he couldn't hear Moriarty's swimming. He curled his used tail around himself, inspecting the damage. His arse was bruised and bleeding. Moriarty had treated him with no more respect than a whore. Now John hated the man even more. He left his tail alone, fearing what would happen if he tried to heal it. He curled into the bed, making himself as small as possible, then fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of a tall man with curly hair, and a blue coat.


	4. Chapter 4- Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, John escapes, and he runs to the only thing on his mind: Sherlock Holmes. However, his pirate friend is locked in a battle with Moriarty. John has to put himself between the two men he's come to love and hate at the same time. What does John have to do in order to put this whole ordeal to rest?

Captain Holmes  
Chapter Four- Runaway  
By CalypsoFiremoon

 

As soon as James Moriarty closed his door, he set off in search of Sherlock Holmes. No one ever touched his Johnny, no one! Even though John had been stupid enough to get himself captured, but that can be over looked. Moriarty gathered all of his men to him determined to attack and destroy Captain Holmes's ship. They gathered their grappling hooks and harpoons, then set off. Moriarty and his minions located Sherlock's ship in no time. Moriarty had his men surround the ship, and prepared for attack. 

John woke up from his pain-filled nap. He had a dreadful feeling that Jim would try to punish Sherlock. John ignored the pain in his body and swam as fast as he could in search of Sherlock's ship. It didn't take him long to see Moriarty and his men fighting Sherlock's crew. John feared for the captain more so than Jim. Jim could go to Hades for all John knew. That would be funny. John shook his head to focus on the clamor above. He swam up to the belly of the ship, and climbed up the staircase just as before. John would've smiled to himself if he hadn't seen all the violence and gore aboard ship. 

Even though Moriarty's men were only fighting with hooks, and the crew guns, it was still bloody. Again, Moriarty and his minions were stark naked which looked comical against the fully clothed humans. John scrambled aboard. He looked around for Moriarty. The criminal was locked in a brawl with Sherlock. Both men struggled against each other. Moriarty held Sherlock's wrist in order to avoid the pistol. Sherlock held Moriarty's arm to dodge the knife shining in the open air. John ran up to them, dodging harpoons, flinching at bullets. He didn't hesitate as he threw himself upon the two men, 

Both men stumbled when John leaped onto them. John didn't realize what he had done until Sherlock instinctively pulled the trigger on his pistol. John reeled back as the bullet dug itself in his abdomen. He clutched his bleeding stomach tightly, breathing hard. 

"John!" Sherlock screamed, damning himself for being so stupid.

The pirate fell onto his knees beside John inspecting the damage. Moriarty stared hatefully at them. John glanced at his fiancée before smiling up at Sherlock. 

"Long time no see." John greeted jokingly his eyes turning bleary with pain. 

"John you're not allowed to die." Sherlock commanded, ripping John's shirt to see better.

"I need my father." John gasped as Sherlock's cold hands fluttered around his stomach. "P-Poseidon." 

A deep rumbling rocked the ship as if in a maelstrom. All of the men froze in their fighting to regain their balance. They scattered about the ship trying to find refuge. Moriarty growled audibly at being played. Sherlock kept his focus on John's bleeding body until the waves of the sea began to erupt as if an underwater volcano was sprouting up. John smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"John, you're not allowed to die!" Sherlock repeated, wrapping John's stomach in a torn shirt.

"James Moriarty!" Poseidon bellowed, rising from the ocean. 

The criminal actually whimpered in fright at the god. Sherlock whipped his head to stare down the merman. Poseidon rose from the sea in his gigantic form, holding his trident. Multiple mermen holding silver spears appeared behind.

"You are hereby banished from my realm!" Poseidon shouted, aiming his trident at Moriarty. "I should kill you!" 

Moriarty backed up to the bow of the ship. He stared wide eyed at the god. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. Everything he'd planned had been ruined. Poseidon shrank into his 'human size.' He walked across the ship purposefully that made the crewmen nervous. He looked down at Sherlock and John with a poker face that John couldn't decipher, A sharp sting of pain pulsed through John's body. The fallen soldier's eyes screwed themselves shut. He gripped onto Sherlock's forearm tightly. 

"John Hamish, if you die on me I'll have Hades torment you." Poseidon swore, kneeling beside his fallen son. 

John wheezed a laugh. "I'm his favorite." 

Sherlock smirked at John's cockiness. Even close to death, John would still make jokes. Sherlock backed off as Poseidon reached out to touch John.

"I'm so sorry John." Poseidon lamented after inspecting his son. "This shouldn't have happened to you." 

"But you're a god!" Sherlock cried. "Can't you heal him?" 

Poseidon set his eyes upon Sherlock for the first time. Sherlock looked up at him pleadingly. He cared about John. He cared about him a lot. The fact the Moriarty had raped John made Sherlock's feelings even more strong. Poseidon could sense this. Poseidon racked his brain trying to figure out how to cure his son. There was only one person Poseidon could think up that could heal John. It was Apollo, god of music, fire, archery, poetry, and healing.


	5. Chapter 5- Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Poseidon calls upon the only one who can help John. But what will happen even if the help of two gods cannot save John? Sherlock may have to go through the ends of the earth and back in order to save the one he loves.

Captain Holmes   
Chapter 5: Redemption  
By: Calypso Firemoon 

 

Sherlock had never felt so helpless. And he absolutely hated it. He raked his brain trying to figure a solution, but he came up blank. Poseidon was correct in his theory. They needed the god of healing Apollo. John's mortal wound could only be healed by a divine power. Poseidon nodded briefly at Sherlock before rising, and he restored himself to his greater height. As John's eyes began to flutter closed, the god lifted a few fingers to his lips whistling shrilly in the direction of the sun. 

For the first time in his life Sherlock sent up sincere prayers to whomever was listening. He held John's pale hand in a vice grip. The god of the sea turned to examine John a final time before bursting into heavy tears. The tears themselves splashed onto the deck of the ship making it rock as if to mimic the god's sorrow. Sherlock refused to give into the mourning already sinking into his chest as he shut John's eye-lids. The captain barked out an order for all the crew to descend down near the brig. As the soldiers scrambled down into the ship, Sherlock waited until they were all gone until he broke down into tears. Holding John's body close he rocked them back and forth as if holding a small child. He felt something brush against his hair to see Poseidon trying to comfort him. They sat beside each other on the deck of the ship, staring down at John's cold body as if he would wake from a midday nap. 

A high pitched whinny broke their silence. A flash of light appeared in the corners of their eyes as they gazed upon a fiery chariot tumbling down onto the ship. Sherlock had to shield his eyes from the blinding light as the sun god transformed into his more human-like appearance. The god caressed the neck of his horse soothingly as he surveyed the scene. 

"It's about damn time you showed up." Poseidon growled at Apollo. "John's already gone, there's not much you can do now."

Apollo's gaze snapped down to the still corpse. His eyes softened in sympathy. He strode over purposefully and knelt beside Sherlock. 

"I knew this one well," Apollo declared. "He absorbed my healing methods like a sponge. He would have been a wonderful son; if he wasn't yours Poseidon." 

"Some friend you are!" Sherlock spat. "He's already dead. What's the point now?"

Apollo huffed, giving Sherlock a pointed look. "There is a way to bring him back." He replied, suggestively.

The captain's eyes widened in shock. How could they bring John back? As if reading his thoughts, Apollo followed up with:

"We'll have to travel to the underworld. Hades favored John quite highly. I'm sure we can bargain with him." 

Poseidon's eyes followed Sherlock's in surprise. "Rare it is for a mortal to travel there, return, alive and whole." 

However, Apollo's eyes sparkled with mischeivious mirth. "I think this one can make it. What do you say pirate? Are you ready to go to the land of the dead to get your lover back?"


End file.
